User blog:PeaVZ108/If IaLR Characters were Brawl Stars Characters
After all these time "plagiarizing" other users' blogs and remaking them into my own version, I guess it's time to do something original for once. Kudos to my unoriginal self, I guess. Hello everyone, PeaVZ here, this time with a completely original blog. I've been wanting to do this for some time, since I was introduced to Supercell's latest game: Brawl Stars. Although it was soft released in 2017 for some countries, it was released in my country in 2018, so I decided to try it out. And boy oh boy, it was a lot of fun and truly shows how it can leave many players hooked to it. So after playing the game for about a week or two and getting to know more about each of the 22 characters in the game, I started imagining how IaLR characters would be like if they were included in Brawl Stars. And seeing that we've done a similar blog if IaLR characters were to be in Super Smash Bros, I thought why not do the same for Brawl Stars? I did some research and learnt more about the game, its characters and their mechanics. If you want to share your own ideas in the comments, here are some templates to refer to! Oh, and you can give skins for your playable characters as well! Despite the rarity of your characters, try to make sure they are balanced, and that their stats are at Level 1 by default. I'll provide examples later. Have fun! Brawl Stars Templates Brawlers (Your character's name) Description: (Basically describe your character and what he/she does.) Rarity: (Arranged in ascending order in terms of rarity value. Pick one of the following: Common, Rare, Super Rare, Epic, Mythic, Legendary.) Movement Speed: (The higher the number, the faster the character. Pick one of the following: 720, 770, 820.) Health: (Self explanatory.) Attack: (Describe your character's regular attack.) Damage: (How much damage your character's regular attack deals. This variable can be changed into however you like, such as "Damage per bullet" or "Damage at max range".) Super: (Describe your character's super attack, which can be used once your character's Super Meter is filled. Every character's Super Meter will be filled by dealing damage to enemy characters by default, unless stated otherwise.) Super Damage: (How much damage your character's super deals. This variable can be changed into however you like, such as "Damage per bullet" or "Damage at max range". Can be skipped if your character's super does not deal damage.) Star Power: (Your character's passive trait that will be active once he/she reaches level 9. It can be anything from increasing your character's stats to upgrading your character's attacks.) Skins: (Optional. Basically what designs your characters can have.) IaLR Characters as Brawl Stars Characters Green Shadow Description: Green Shadow fires a low-damage ice blast that slows down opponents caught in its blast radius for some time. Her Super is a long-range pea shot that destroys cover, pierces through and knocks back opponents, while Green Shadow herself recoils! Rarity: Epic Movement Speed: 770 Health: 3600 Attack: Cold Shot (Green Shadow fires an ice blast that explodes, dealing low damage and reducing the movement speed of her enemies. Brrrr...) Damage per ice blast: 720 Super: Precision Blast (Green Shadow fires a giant pea that travels far, destroying obstacles and damaging all enemies in its path, knocking them back. She also gains a slight recoil in the process.) Super Damage: 2400 Star Power: Cooler Cooldown (After Green Shadow uses her super, her attack deals 400 more damage for 7 seconds!) Skins: Dark Green Shadow, Green Reaper Shadow Bonk Choy Description: Bonk Choy rapidly punches at enemies near him. His Super is a giant boulder that flies high and destroys obstacles, while dealing damage and stunning all enemies that it crushes! Rarity: Rare Movement Speed: 820 Health: 3000 Attack: Sandwich Time (Bonk Choy delivers a set of five punches, which also protects himself from enemy attacks his punches come into contact with. It's a knuckle sandwich that fills the guts with pain!) Damage per punch: 300 Super: Boulder Toss (Bonk Choy tosses a giant boulder high in the air, which destroys cover and stuns all enemies it hits. Enemies will be able to see where the boulder is about the land by a shadow it casts. Super Damage: 2400 Star Power: Boxing Bonkers (When Bonk Choy's health is below 50%, his movement speed increases and each punch he delivers deals 100 more damage!) Skins: Boss Choy, Boxer Choy Re-Peat Moss Description: Re-Peat Moss lobs moss balls that bounce from enemy to enemy, dealing more damage as it hits more enemies. His Super is a cluster of seeds that deals explosive damage, growing a moss patch which not only deals damage to enemies, but inverts their movement as well! Rarity: Rare Movement Speed: 720 Health: 2400 Attack: Moss Ball (Re-Peat Moss throws a moss ball lobbed-style, which bounces towards the next target after hitting one lobbed-style. The moss ball also becomes stronger as it hurts enemy to enemy. Tricky!) Damage (to first target): 880 Super: Magic Seeds (Re-Peat Moss throws some seeds that explodes, growing a patch of harmful moss that deals damage to enemies in it, inverting their movement controls as well. Now that's a magic trick!) Super Damage: 770 (per seed) Star Power: Trick and no Treat (Re-Peat Moss's Super can also be charged when enemies attack him!) Skins: Cardboard Re-Peat Moss, Rock Re-Peat Moss More to come later! In the meantime, feel free to share your ideas in the comments! Category:Blog posts